


Home

by AlmondRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone is Dead, Gen, Harry died last, I don't know, Wizard afterlife ftw, also Fleur is at the Beaubaxtons afterlife, of course he did, or still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter dies after a long, good, life, and is finally home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Harry opened his eyes and sat up. He was not in King’s Cross, as expected, but in his Gryffindor dormitory. He got out of the bed and looked around, the dorm was exactly as he remembered it, with Dean’s soccer posters and a plant by Neville’s bed and a bag of sweets on Ron’s pillow. Harry moved over to the door and wondered what would happen when he opened it. He opened it. It was just like the halls, just like Hogwarts was. He started down the stairs and passed a mirror. He inspected himself; he was eleven again, but it didn’t worry him too much. He continued and stopped when he saw the common room. It was full to the brim and his heart started pounding out of his chest. Ron was sitting in his old spot by the fire, Hermione in hers. Neville had a plant that looked like his old cactus from fifth year, and Bill was playing wizard’s chess with Charlie. Fred, George, and Tonks somehow had exploding snap. Percy was sniffing at them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were arguing about something good naturedly. And Ginny was leaning on none other than Lily Potter, who was saying something snippy to James and Sirius while Remus stifled his laughter.

Harry watched them. It was odd, because Ron and Hermione looked fourteen, and James and Lily looked seventeen, and Ginny looked eleven, like him, and everyone else was in varying ages. Harry still recognized them all. He stood at the entry for a minute and watched them. He wondered if they had known he would come.

  
“Oi!” came a yell over the din of the crowd. “What are you standing over there for?” Harry turned to see Ron, looking not annoyed at all but grinning from ear to ear.

Everybody fell silent. Harry stepped forward, and suddenly Ron and Hermione were on top of him, then he was pulled away and Ginny was kissing him, then he was buried in Weasleys, and he heard a “Wotcher Harry,” and he said, “Good to see you too,” to Tonks, then everyone had hugged him except the Marauders and his mother. Lily stepped forward, and Harry felt a tear run down his cheek, and she scooped him up in a tight hug, then he felt James behind him, and Sirius said, “Well don’t get too sappy, mate,” and Remus said, “Honestly, Sirius, you did the same when you met him.”

  
“Not really,” Harry said, stepping away from his parents and going for his godfather. “Seeing as I was under the impression you were about to kill me.” Everyone laughed from behind him and Harry smiled. “So why am I eleven?” Harry asked when the hugging was done.

  
“You can be whatever age you want, except anytime after you died,” Hermione explained. “But when you first die, you wake up at your most innocent or at your happiest.”

  
“Coming to Hogwarts was that for you, kid,” James said and Harry felt like he was never going to stop grinning. Everyone was here, he couldn’t believe he had been the last to die. Except…

  
“Where’s Dumbledore?” he asked.

  
“Probably about to step out of the shadows and scare the crap out of us,” Fred said, rolling his eyes.

  
“He said he’d be here when you returned,” Ginny said. “He’s probably giving us a moment to reunite.”

  
“Most likely,” Harry said. “So does the afterlife all look like Hogwarts?”

  
“If you went here,” Lily said. “If you’re a Muggle, you go elsewhere.”

  
“Or if you went somewhere else,” Bill added.

  
“D’you want to look around?” James asked.

  
“I know my way around Hogwarts, Dad,” Harry said.

  
“You can have a Marauder's-Style tour!” Sirius said.

  
“Later,” Lily said. “For now let’s go find Dumbledore.” They all headed for the portrait hole, which was a still painting of the Fat Lady. Snape, Dumbledore, and Luna were right outside the hole.

  
“Hello Harry,” Luna said. “It’s rather good to see you again, you know. I’ve met my mother.”

  
“So’ve I,” Harry said, grinning at Lily who rolled her eyes. “It’s good to see you again.” He faced Luna when he said it, but he could see Dumbledore smiling from next to her.

  
“You did good, Harry,” Dumbledore said quietly and Harry grinned. Then little arms wrapped around his waist and Harry looked down. Dobby grinned up at him.

  
“Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts!” the elf squeaked. “Harry Potter has come home!” Harry looked around at his friends and family and nodded.

  
“Yeah, Dobby,” he said. “Yeah I have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about Fleur when writing this, so she's at another afterlife or alive, take your pick


End file.
